


Ha eljön a végzet...

by Sheraphine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheraphine/pseuds/Sheraphine
Summary: Kevin tíz évvel ezelőtt alkut kötött Crowleyval, a démon most pedig eljön a lelkéért, ám Crowley nem a szokott helyre viszi a srácot a Pokolban, hanem a saját lakosztályába.





	

Kopogás zavarta fel az éjszaka csendjét. Egy hívatlan látogató toporgott a küszöbön. Lassú léptekkel haladt egyre lejjebb és lejjebb a lépcső homályában, amikor az óra éjfélt ütött.  
_Megérkezett hát. Eljött értem_ – gondolta. Kezét a mellkasára tette, mintha csillapíthatná a bordái mögött dübörgő szíve vad ritmusát, majd az ajtókilincs felé nyúlva felkészült, hogy szembenézzen a végzetével.

Az ajtó előtt álló ismét azt az öltönyét viselte, mint az első találkozásuk alkalmával. Ajkán gonosz vigyor ült, a tekintete őt fürkészte, látszott rajta, hogy régóta várta ezt a pillanatot. Kérés nélkül lépett be mellette az ajtón, és végigpásztázta a helyiséget. Nem zavartatta magát, beljebb ment a házban, és kényelmesen elnyúlt a kanapén.

Az izgatottság újult erővel tolult végig rajta, mély levegőt vett, majd követte a házba az érkezőt. Percekig csak bámulták egymást, végül a jövevény törte meg a csendet.  
– Meg sem kínálsz valamivel, Kevin? – érdeklődött farkas vigyorral, és az ereje segítségével közelebb vonta magához a férfit.  
– De, persze, mit szeretnél? – kérdezett vissza zavartan, elfordítva a tekintetét róla. Tudta, mi az ára a tíz évvel ezelőtti döntésének, most mégis ideges volt. Számított a pokolkutyákra, hogy eljönnek a lelkéért, de sosem gondolta, hogy személyesen a Pokol királya rángatja le a sötét lyukba.

Crowley láthatóan jól szórakozott rajta, ami bár máskor bosszantotta volna, most aggodalommal töltötte el. Miért nem jönnek a kutyák? Miért Crowley ül itt a kanapéján? És egyébként is… egyáltalán miért ücsörög, ahelyett, hogy a lelkét kitépve a testéből a Pokolba rángatná?! Túl sok megválaszolatlan kérdés kavargott benne, és idegesítette, hogy egyet sem tehetett fel a kockázat nélkül, hogy egyből a Pokolba viszi.  
– Egy pohár whisky megfelel – válaszolta az egykori prófétát fürkészve.

Álmaiban sem gondolta volna a démon, hogy meg fogja keresni őt a férfi, mégis így történt.

Tisztán emlékezett a napra, mikor Kevin és Mrs. Tran nála „vendégeskedett”. Teljesen kicsúszott a kezei közül az irányítás, nem tehetett a történtek ellen semmit. Mire észbe kapott, már zokogva borult a srác az anyja fölé, és könyörgött neki, hogy ne hagyja meghalni. Azóta rengetegszer gondolta át, hol vált irányíthatatlanná az a jelentéktelen démon, aki akkor mellette volt, de sosem jutott a végére.

Gyorsan kellett dönteni a nő halálát illetően, alig voltak hátra percei, súlyos sebet kapott. A zokogó Kevin látványa, és ahogy könyörgött neki, hogy bármit odaad neki, csak mentse meg az édesanyját, fellágyította a szívét. Persze nem annyira, hogy ne kössön alkut a prófétával. Gyors, rövid csókot váltottak, nem vacakolt vele, hogy megrészegítő csókot adjon neki, ahogy azt a többi üzleti partnerével szokta.

A Kaszás már ott volt a nőért, de az alku az alku. Sokba került neki, elvégre Billie nem kedvelte, ha az ő halottjaival szórakoznak, és hozzák vissza a halálból, de megérte a szívesség tőle. Az erejével meggyógyította a nőt, majd figyelte, ahogy Kevin zokogva borult az anyjára. Nem sokkal később szabadon engedte őket. Pár év és Kevin úgy is az övé lesz, akkor miért szórakozna vele most?

Kevin egy poharat nyújtott át a démonnak, és feszülten ácsorgott előtte. Fogalma sem volt róla, mit is kellene tennie, vagy mondania. Nem csak attól volt feszült, hogy elveszik a lelkét, attól is, hogy a férfi viszi el azt, ahelyett, hogy rábízná a kutyákra.

A démon feleszmélve gondolataiból, átvette a poharat, majd az italba kortyolt. Elvigyorodott és az ölébe vonta Kevint. Ahogy sejtette. Kevin megdöbbent, de ez hamar elillant. Dühösen nézett Crowleyra, és azonnal felpofozta, dolgozott benne az adrenalin, így az se érdekelte, hogy korábban mennyire megrettent tőle. Nem egy rongybaba, akit kedvére rángathatott, és ezt jobb, ha ő is az eszébe vési! Felpattant az öléből, és szikrázó szemekkel nézett le rá.

– Mi a francot képzelsz?! – dörrent rá. Crowley erre felnevetett. Látszólag egyáltalán nem érdekelte, hogy lekevert neki egy pofont Kevin, fel sem vette. Mintha meg sem érezte volna! Mégis hogy képzelte, hogy hidegen hagyja, hogy felpofozta?! Csak pár perce volt a társaságában, de már most kiidegelte.

– Tudod, sokáig gondolkodtam rajta, hogy csak felküldöm Juliette-et, de végül nyert a kíváncsiságom. Érdekelt, hogyan reagálsz, ha én jövök el a lelkedért – mondta Crowley előrébb hajolva, és széles vigyorral az arcán nézett végig Kevinen.  
– Tehát csak kíváncsi voltál a reakciómra? – kérdezett vissza meglepetten. Egy pillanatra megfeledkezett a felháborodottságáról, megdöbbentette Crowley indoka. Sokkal inkább számított a pokolkutyák szétmarcangolására, mint erre a beszélgetésre. Nem hagyományos lélek begyűjtésről volt szó, ez már biztos.  
– Kezdetben igen, de most valami egészen más is érdekel. Kitalálod, mi az, Kevin? – búgta Crowley mély, érzéki hangon.

Kevin nagyon is jól tudta, hogy mire gondolt a másik. Számtalanszor kísértette ez a hang az álmaiban, mikor még a Winchesterek oldalán harcolt, és ezeknek az álmoknak rendszerint egy végük volt: a démon nevét nyöszörögve kérte, hogy elélvezhessen.

Ébren a legtöbbször próbálta teljesen ignorálni az elméjéből a tényt, hogy Crowley-val tölti az éjszakát – bár rendszerint elég rosszul ment neki. Akaratlanul is eszébe jutott a hétköznapi teendői végzése közben. Sejtelme sem volt, hogy miért álmodhat a démonnal, elvégre még csak véletlenül sem vonzódott hozzá! Bár nem hétköznapi stílussal rendelkezik, ezt neki is be kellett látnia, de mégis csak a Pokol királyáról beszélünk, akivel a viszonyuk a legnagyobb jóindulattal sem nevezhető felhőtlennek. Megfordult a fejében, hogy talán a démon teszi vele, de miután biztosította a szobáját, hogy egyetlen rés se maradjon, amin az a pokolfajzat átjuthat, már nem maradt ötlete, mit tehetne.

– Okos fiú – érintette meg Crowley az arcát, mire Kevin összerezzent, és élesen beszívva a levegőt, lehunyta a szemét. Frusztrálta a démon érintése, de valami mást is kezdett érezni. Kíváncsi volt, hogy milyen érzés lenne, ha tovább menne a férfi, és nem csak elvenné a lelkét.  
– Szeretnéd, ha folytatnám, Kevin? – kérdezte Crowley mámorító hangon.  
– Igen! – vágta rá azonnal. Maga is meglepődött a hevességén, pláne hogy annak a démonnak adott engedélyt a folytatásra, akit mélységesen gyűlölt. Valamiért izgatottságot érzett, a szíve majd kiugrott a helyéről, és teljesen kimelegedett a gondolattól, hogy ő és Crowley... A francba is! Annyiszor élte át álmában, egyszer az életben is kipróbálhatja!

Crowley arcán ördögi vigyor jelent meg, majd a próféta hajába tépve rántotta hátra a fejét. A nyakához hajolt, lágyan ízlelgette, végül megharapta, apró, vöröses foltokat hagyva maga után. Szerette így kényeztetni a partnereit, élvezte, ahogy beléjük marhatott és téphette őket. A fogai között tartotta Kevin bőrét, majd lassan eltávolodva tőle, épp csak kicsit engedett szorításán. Hagyta, hogy úgy szakadjon ki az ajkai közül.

Kevinből halk nyögés szakadt fel a mozdulatra, de ugyanakkor próbálta kitépni magát Crowley szorításából. Erősen tartotta a démon a fejét, így nehezen ment neki a tiltakozás. Igyekezett lefejteni magáról a kezeit, de ahogy a harapások sokasodtak, egyre kevésbé akarta. Maga sem értette miért, de élvezte, ahogy a fogak karcolják a bőrét. Leejtette a kezét a mellkasára, és az ingjébe markolva döntötte oldalra a fejét.

Crowley arca erre felderült, és újabb harapásokkal borította be a selymes bőrt. Élvezte, ahogy Kevin felnyög az ajkai nyomán. Mikor aztán a démon elvált tőle, vággyal a szemében nézett a barna íriszekbe. Crowley szeméből tisztán ki lehetett olvasni mennyire vágyik rá, hogy végre együtt lehessenek, ami némileg észhez térítette Kevint.

Crowley elmosolyodott, és lassan végigsimított Kevin arcélén. Az ölében tartva kelt fel vele a kanapéról, majd a saját, pokolbeli lakosztályába vitte. Megvolt az előnye annak, hogy a Pokol uralkodója. Ledöntötte a férfit az ágyára, és lassan végigmérte. Kevin igazán kívánatosan festett a sötét ágyneműn.  
– Most már hozzám tartozol – búgta Crowley a férfi fölé hajolva, és végigsimítva a testén a derekába markolt. – Az enyém a lelked és a tested!

Kevin a férfi szavaira pánikot érzett. Tudta, hogy a férfié a lelke, elvégre ő dobta oda neki, de az, hogy a teste az övé lenne… Még, ha az álmait figyelembe is venné, túl ijesztően hangzott ez a kijelentés. Crowley egy pillanatra sem hagyott időt tiltakozásra a férfinak. Az ereje segítségével leszaggatta a ruháit, és félredobta azokat. Végigmérte a vékony testet, majd a füléhez hajolt.

– Szeretnéd, ha valóra váltanám az álmaidat, Kevin? – kérdezte a férfit simogatva.  
– Mi a francot művelsz?! – hőkölt hátra, ahogy eltűntek a ruhái, és azonnal ki akart mászni alóla. Crowley ciccegve nyomta vissza az ágyra.  
– Eladtad a lelked, emlékszel? Az enyém vagy, Kevin – mondta komoly tekintettel Crowley, és közelebb hajolva ismét feltette a kérdést a srácnak.  
– Igen, szeretném, ha valóra váltanád az álmom – válaszolta végül kissé bizonytalanul nézve a szemébe.

Crowley arca erre felélénkült, csak úgy ragyogott a szeme. Végighúzta a tenyerét Kevin nyakán, mire egy vékony ezüst nyaklánc jelent meg rajta. Elmosolyodott, és a kezébe vette a „C” betűt ábrázoló medált.

Kevin egy pillanatra az ajkába harapott, ahogy megérezte a hideg fémet a nyakában, és zavartan nézett félre. Tisztán emlékezett az álomra, mikor odaadta neki a nyakláncot Crowley, és ettől zavarba jött. Bár nem volt valódi, a legszebb és legemlékezetesebb randit élhette át a démonnal akkor. Lassan megemelte a kezeit, és Crowley mellkasához érintve, lesimogatta róla a zakóját és az inget.

A démon erre elvigyorodott, lehajolt a férfihoz, és az ajkaira tapasztotta a sajátját. Gyengéden csókolta az alatta fekvőt, miközben lágyan simogatta a testét, ahol csak érte.  
– Vágysz az érintéseimre? – kérdezte érzékien, majd még hozzátette, ahogy végignézett a férfin. – Gyönyörű vagy.

Kevin a bókra elvigyorodott, és a szemét forgatva csapott Crowley meztelen mellkasára. Az álmán kívül még soha nem volt férfival, így kissé izgult a történések kimenetele miatt, de ugyanakkor vágyott rá, hogy kipróbálhassa milyen is egy férfival. Hogy milyen Crowley-val. Egész beleborzongott a gondolatba, hogy magával a Pokol királyával fogja elveszíteni a szüzességét – legalábbis ami a pasikat illeti.  
– Izgulok – vallotta be hirtelen.  
– Nem kell félned, vigyázok rád – ígérte tőle szokatlanul kedves módon Crowley. Sejtette, hogy mitől is tart a férfi, de nem volt oka a félelemre. Teljesen tiszteletben tartotta, hogy valószínűleg ő lesz neki az első, és nem akart semmit sem elsietni. Még többször akarta élvezni a srác nyújtotta örömöket, és rengeteg élvezetet akart nyújtani Kevinnek, ehhez pedig nem társulhatott, hogy durván bánik vele.

Az egykori próféta elmosolyodott a lágy hangra, majd megemelte a csípőjét, hogy folytassák. Összeérintette az ágyékukat, mire mindkettejükből halk nyögés szakadt fel. Crowley lehajolt hozzá, és a pirosas ajkakra tapasztva a sajátját szenvedélyes csókban részesítette.

A démon lassan végigsimított a mellkasán, a hasán, végül pedig a péniszét vette a kezébe. Rámarkolt a hímtagra, és lassú ütemben mozgatni kezdte a kezét rajta, halk nyögéseket előcsalogatva Kevinből.  
Arcán mosoly ült, ahogy elválva az édes ajkaktól Kevint figyelte. Gyönyörű látványt nyújtott, ahogy Kevin az élvezettől nyöszörgött és vergődött alatta. A takarót markolászta, egyáltalán nem bírt magával. Túl intenzív volt a démonnal való érintkezés. A közelébe sem ért annak, amit álmaiban, vagy a valóságban mással élt át.

– Crowley! – emelte meg a hangját, mikor érezte, hogy nem bírja sokáig.  
– Élvezz el! – parancsolt rá a démon, és rántott egyet a férfi péniszén.

Kevin felkiáltott az élvezettől, és nyögve élvezett el. Pihegve feküdt a férfi alatt, az élvezete beterítette a démon kezét, és teljesen maszatos lett tőle a hasa is.

Crowley egy ragadozó vigyorával nézett le a férfira, legutóbb akkor érzett ekkora örömöt, mikor megszerezte a Pokol vezetését. Boldogsággal töltötte el, hogy ezt ő váltotta ki az egykori prófétából. Letisztogatta magukat az erejével, majd megfogta Kevin kezét, és felhúzta az ágyban.  
– Térdelj a földre – kérte, mire Kevin duzzogva, hogy nem maradhat fekve, felkelt az ágyról és mellé térdelve, kíváncsian emelte a tekintetét a démonra. A szeme csak úgy csillogott a korábban átélt élménytől, teljesen magával ragadta, amit a férfi tett vele.

Crowley kiült az ágy szélére, levette a nadrágját és az alsóját. Gyengéden Kevin hajába markolt, és megcirógatva a tarkóját magára húzta a srácot.

Kevinből nyögés szakadt fel, ahogy a démon pénisze kitöltötte a száját. Hirtelen érte a támadás, és ettől szinte azonnal visszakozni akart, de pechjére Crowley erősen tartotta. Vágott egy fintort, de csak vigyorgást kapott válaszul. A démon megsimogatta az arcát, és a csípőjét felé lökve biztatta mozgásra. Kevint erre szinte azonnal elkapta a hányinger, ahogy a torkán érezte a férfiasságát, és tovább fintorogva tett eleget Crowley kérésének, szopni kezdte. Teljesen szokatlan volt neki, és ügyetlenül mozgatta a száját a férfiasságán. Alig pár alkalommal csinálták neki, így még ebbe sem kapaszkodhatott, nem sok tapasztalattal rendelkezett.

Crowley ekkor megfogta Kevin haját, és megmarkolva a sötét tincseket, lassú, ráérős ütemben kezdte mozgatni a fejét. Nem akarta még jobban siettetni a férfit, így is sejtette, ez is több annál, mint amit valaha tett egy férfinak. Hátravetette a fejét, és ahogy Kevin egyre inkább belejött, és magától gyorsított a tempón, felnyögött. Lenézett a férfira, és ragyogó szemekkel figyelte, ahogy őt kényeztetni az édes ajkaival.

– Kevin – szólalt meg rekedt hangon, ahogy érezte, hogy egyre közelebb járt a beteljesüléshez. – El fogok élvezni!  
Az egykori próféta fél szemmel felpislantott Crowleyra, és apró mosoly jelent meg a kijelentésére. Halványan emlékezett rá, hogy az egyik lány, akivel dolga volt, mit tett, hogy hamarabb bekövetkezzen az élvezete, így megfogta Crowley péniszét. Magát is meglepte vele, hogy ennyire beletanult a dologba, és magától cselekszik. Átkulcsolta az ujjait a péniszén, majd rászorítva, megszívta a makkját.

Crowleyból hangos nyögés szakadt fel az érzésre, és hátravetve a fejét, megmarkolta a sötét tincseket. Azonnal elélvezett, képtelen volt uralkodni a testén. Lassan eleresztette Kevin haját, és a remegő kezeit maga mellé ejtette az ágyra. Halkan pihegett, és ragyogó szemmel nézett le a srácra.

Kevin arca elsápadt, ahogy a férfi a szájába élvezett. Amint elengedte a haját, felpattant a földről, és a mosdó felé sietett. Szerencséjére nyitva volt az ajtó, így hamar betájolta, hogy hova kell mennie. Becsapta maga után a fürdőszoba ajtaját, és a wc fölé görnyedve adta ki magából a gyomra tartalmát. Nem evett túl sokat az utóbbi órában, túl izgatott volt a tíz év letelte miatt, így nagyrészt csak öklendezni tudott, épp hogy távozott belőle valami.

Az egykori próféta egy ideig a mosdóban maradt, bár arról fogalma sem volt, hogy miért tartott egy fürdőszobát a Pokol királya. Végül ahogy elmúlt a hányingere, kiöblítette a száját, és visszament a hálóba. Vett egy mély levegőt, majd odalépkedett az ágy mellé. Út közben alaposan végigmérte a démont. Még fel se fogta, hogy néhány perccel ezelőtt szexuális kapcsolatba került vele, és ez egyáltalán nem zavarta már.

Crowley az ágyon eldőlve, halkan pihegett az élvezettől, majd megfogta a visszaérkező Kevin karját, és lehúzta maga mellé. Átkarolta, és a hátára simítva a kezét cirógatta a selymes bőrt. Élvezte, hogy a karjában tarthatta a srácot.  
– Nem fogom elvenni a lelkedet – szólalt meg hosszú hallgatás után. – Viszont itt kell maradnod velem a Pokolban, már az enyém vagy.  
– De csak azért, mert eladtam a lelkem – válaszolta Kevin. Vett egy mély levegőt, majd a férfihoz törleszkedve lehunyta a szemét. Jól esett neki a karjaiban lenni, élvezetesebb volt, mintha Pokol valamelyik részén kínozva lenni. Egyelőre nem kívánkozott el tőle.

Crowley forgatta a szemét, de mosollyal az arcán húzta közelebb magához az egykori prófétát. Lassan végighúzta a tenyerét a hátán, és egy puszit lehelt a nedves homlokára.

Kellemes melegséggel töltötte el, hogy ölelhette őt, és örült neki, hogy úgy döntött maga megy fel a pokolkutyák helyett. Szorosan átölelte Kevint, és a nyakába csókolva lehunyta a szemét. Végre igazán boldognak érezte magát a férfi mellett.


End file.
